What Does Lucy Do
by Therashae
Summary: What does Lucy do next? The readers decide. Will she turn left or right? And where will that chosen path lead?
1. Chapter 1 The First Choice

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page when I see 5 reviews or 20 hours have passed since this chapter was posted, whichever comes first.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

"You turn 16 today, and as such are considered to be of an acceptable age to marry. I am currently considering several marriage offers, all of which would be of benefit to our company. I will let you know when I make my decision. I'm sure there is no need to remind you that you are no longer a child and will no longer conduct yourself as one. You may go now."

That was it. No 'Happy Birthday, Lucy'. No 'You have grown into a beautiful young lady'. He only deigned to speak to her because she was now a useful business asset and he didn't want her to mess that up by behaving in a way that might be seen as childish. It hurt. Even after all these years it still hurt.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy speak up for herself or begin to plan her escape in secret?

XxXxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2 Speaking Up

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page when I see 7 reviews or 20 hours have passed since this chapter was posted, whichever comes first.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Wow. That was fast. Our 5th review broke the tie that is giving us this page. We need 7 for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 12 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm not an acre of land to be sold off father. I'm a human being, and your daughter. Why can't you see that?" She wanted to yell and scream, but she managed to hold it in. "I will not be marrying anyone, unless I marry for love. You can't make me. In fact, I'm done. You made it quite apparent today that you no longer see me as your daughter. Consider our business partnership terminated."

She turned on her heel and walked out of her father's office. She spent that evening packing her most precious possssions in a bag. No way in hell was she staying here after that. How dare he?

Turns out she might not have made the wisest decision when she defied her father. The next day when she went to walk out the front door she was stopped by a pair of wizards her father had hired to 'keep her safe'. Juvia the Rain Woman and a fire wizard named Totomaru from the Phantom Lord guild didn't seem to care that she wanted to leave. Technically her father did have the legal right to keep her here for another year unless she could prove he was mistreating her somehow. Since he spent all his time ignoring her and all her needs were met she seemed to be flat out of options.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy try to escape again, attemp to befriend Juvia, or attempt to befriend Totomaru?

XxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3 Juvia

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page when I receive the allotted number of votes or 20 hours have passed since this chapter was posted, whichever comes first.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

We need a majority vote of 4 for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 16 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

Juvia was depressing and odd, but she was female so, after her plan to seduce Totomaru was cut off at the knees when she overheard him flirting with one of the staff who happened to be quite male, she set about pursuing a friendship with the blunette. Turns out the Rain Woman was only depressing because she was depressed. Years of people mocking on her and being cruel due to her difficulty mastering her magic had left her with a rather dreary outlook on life. A little meditation went a long ways and Lucy helped her control her emotions well enough to see a clear, sunny sky for the first time in her life.

After that moment the two became fast friends. Juvia was still odd, but Lucy really liked her. The two women were lying in the back yard discussing ways to free her from her father when Totomaru apparently decided he was fed up with their ineptitude.

"You are going about this the wrong way ladies, being to polite. You don't find ways he has already mistreaded you while you were doing your best to be a perfect child. You shake it up and push him to mistreat you now. Act out. Get crazy. Wear a pair of jeans for gods sakes."

"I'm just afraid if I make him mad he will take my keys."

"Then don't let him. Juvia can keep them safe for you during the day and at night you can work on getting stronger with your magic. Simple. You are over thinking this." Lucy squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're the best, Toto!"

"Umm..." She planted a noisy kiss on the bewildered man's cheek and took off toward the house, eager to find ways to draw her father's wrath down upon her head. It might royally suck, but if it set her free she could take it.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy act out actively with her behavior or start passively with her appearance?

XxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4 Acting Out

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow as long as I get at least 5 votes.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

We need a total of 5 votes for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 25 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

The first thing Lucy did was shove all her pinchy shoes, petticoats, and hoop skirts out her window. Her corsets would have gone along with them, but she needed to get cloths she could actually get into without wearing them first. That night, while her father was away at an important meeting, Totomaru helped her burn them, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in the middle of the mansions front steps. The maids nearly lost their minds wondering where they went.

The next day a shopping trip was arranged, presumably to replace the lost garments. The garments were replaced, yes, only to end up as front step ash that night along with her corsets since Juvia had helped her find more comfortable cloths while they shopped. Peasant blouses and colorful gypsy skirts for immediate use, jeans and tank tops to draw more attention. The cherry on top was the bags filled with tube tops and mini-skirts. They were the opposite of practical, however they were definately revealing and scandalous which was what they were going for.

They made a show of Juvia being in possssion of her keys for a couple days before Lucy finally let Totomaru do her hair. He cut one side short, like less than an inch kind of short. Pink ran in long streaks through the hair they left long. They left it like that for three days with no reaction from her father, who hadn't even seen Lucy since she told him off in his office. The end of the third day Toto added blue tips in an ombre effect and bleached out the short hair.

When her father finally sent a terrified servant to summon her to his office for a meeting with a potential suitor Lucy was wearing a bright pink tube top, a black leather miniskirt, and studded black above the knee boots. Her make-up was done boldly to match her cloths. She had gotten a second piercing in one ear which held a black star and had a detailed tattoo of the constelation Andromeda, the chained lady, on her left shoulder.

The suitor had gaped at her in silence as she smacked at her gum. When she had popped a big bubble while staring into her father's eyes he had slapped her. The next four days were spent locked in her room without food other than what Juvia and Toto snuck her. Juvia retrieved the authorities who handed her written proof of her freedom. When she had mentioned joining Phantom Lord Juvia had insisted that she would be miserable there and had removed her own mark herself. They waved good bye to Totomaru and set off to search for adventure.

XxXxXxXxX

Which direction do Lucy and Juvia travel in? North, West, South, or East?

XxXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5 North and East

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow as long as I get at least 5 votes.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

We need a total of 5 votes for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 31 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

They followed the railway at first, north and then east. They ended up in Clover Town, home of the Blue Pegasus guild. Lucy had heard they were one of the most sophisticated of the major wizard guilds so they dropped by to check it out. The first five minutes in that guildhall were... scary. Lucy was extremely disturbed by the aggressive flirting they were subjected to. Juvia was unused to such attention and was downright terrified. They didn't stay long. It was Lucy's idea to take their adventure further east into Bosco.

"I bet you would love to see the Grass Sea, and I've always wanted to visit the academy they have for celestial magic. Come on Juvia. When was the last time you just relaxed and did whatever you felt like? It might be expensive, but we managed to save up a lot of jewel since my birthday."

"Ok. It does sound fun. Juvia was an S-class wizard when she was with Phantom Lord, so we don' have to worry about money."

"Yes!"

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy visit the Grass Sea first, or the Academy?

XxXxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 6 The Grass Sea

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow as long as I get at least 5 votes.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

We need a total of 5 votes for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 45 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

Bosco was a huge culture shock. Lucy, being well read and therefore forewarned, did her best to prepare both herself and her friend. Once they adjusted to politely saying no instead of freaking the hell out when people straight out asked to have sex with them they managed to have fun. In fact, after so many years of neglect on Lucy's part and being bullied on Juvia's, the whole experience was very good for their previously low self esteem.

They tried to relax and enjoy the trip, but we'e both eager to get to the Grass Sea. Juvia was thrilled to the point of swooning when they finally got there. After much discussion with her blue-haired best friend, Lucy decided to risk both their lives and summoned Aquarius. The mermaid was actually happy to be called into the fragrant waters of the Grass Sea. She also got along famously with Juvia which was a huge plus.

The three had an amazing time until Lucy pushed herself too hard and almost fainted. She fell and hit a rock on the way down knocking herself out. When she came to she was looking into a pair of eyes the color of the night sky. The teenage boy they belonged to had dark hair, sharp teeth, and a kind smile, and was wielding healing light that smelled of mint. Lucy almost passed out again when she realised who she was looking at.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy admit to her prior knowledge regarding Arman Pradesh's family or pretend ignorance?

XxXxXxXxX


	7. Chapter 7 Unanimously Spoken

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow as long as I get at least 5 votes.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

We need a total of 5 votes for the next chapter. That would give us a total of at least 56 reviews.

XxXxXxXxX

"You're Cristoff Pradesh!" He blushed a little.

"Yeah?"

"Does Lucy know this boy?"

"Umm..." This time Lucy blushed. "No. I just... well remember that man I told you about? His wife dies and instead of closing himself of from the world and shunning the child he still had he did the opposite? Cristoff is one of his adopted children." She looked back at Cristoff. "Sorry if it' weird, but your dad is kinda my hero."

"No problem!" He gave her a big fanged grin. "He's our hero too. Actually-"

"Cris, Cris, did you find them?" A dark haired girl looking to be about the same age as Cristoff ran along the water's edge toward them. "Oh! Good you did. Are you guys ok? We felt your magic and then it just cut off! Are you hurt?"

"Juvia was not hurt, but Lucy fell and hit her head. She kept Aquarius out for to long and drained her magic."

"You're a celestial wizard! Our mom was one. We never got to meet her. It must have been Aquarius's magic we felt. I' a water wizard myself and Cris is sensitive to celestial magic because-"

"Xally!" Xally ducked her head a little when her brother cut her off. "Sorry about that. She lost the off switch to her mouth sometime in the past year. We are all hoping she finds it again soon."

"Hey!" Lucy giggled at them. They were so cute.

"You should come up to the house, Lucy. You had a big bump on your head. I healed you up but you should stick around a little just in case. Dad is home today, so you can meet him too."

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy accept the invitation enthusiastically or attempt to decline?

XxXxXxXxX


	8. Chapter 8 Acceptance

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Keleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

"You mean it? A-are you sure we won't be imposing?" Xally scoffed at her.

"Dad loves taking care of people. It'll be good to have a couple more girls in the house. Emzadi barely counts most days."

"Emzadi is your sister who uses solar magic right?"

"Juvia remembers! Lucy told her that Cristoff and Emzadi were called "The Dragons of the Heavens" because they are solar and lunar dragon slayers." Lucy blushed a little and Cristoff grinned.

"That's just what Sorcerer Weekly calls them."

Turns out Lucy had chosen a convenient place to try to brain herself. They were close enough to the Pradesh family estate that Cristoff was able to moon-jump all four of them straight into the main parlor. There they found two twelve year olds hanging from the ceiling by their feet, glaring at each other. The boy was dark-haired and leather-clad and the girl was all golden sunshine.

"Vander what did you do?" Xally struck a perfect big sister pose while Cristoff just covered his face with one hand and sighed.

"Shhh! Don't distract me! When I win Em has to buy me a brand new guitar."

"So this is a competition?" The boy turned wine colored eyes full of secrets to Juvia at the sound of her voice and grinned. "Well hello beautiful. Chris, you can't hog all the cute girls for yourself. Pick one and share."

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy tell Vander how it is or play along?

XxXxXxXxX


	9. Chapter 9 Playing Games

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Keleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

"Aww, look Crissy. Your baby brother is jealous!" Lucy leaned against Cristoff and giggled her best 'dumb blond' giggle. Two years younger than her the boy might be, but he had at least an inch on her. She sent a wink at Juvia and Xally, hoping they would back her up.

"Juvia thought there was no hogging in Bosco. If Juvia and Lucy agree to this than Cristoff is not hogging." Xally just laughed. Cristoff was hiding his laughter in Lucy's hair. She was strangely ok with him being so close.

"Ha!" Emzadi pointed at her brother and grinned. "You done got schooled Vander!" He puffed his cheeks out a little and glared.

"Shut up you giant lightbulb!" Lucy walked between the two to break off their fight preemptively.

"Don't worry kid." She was well aware Boscans didn't view sexual maturity the same way her homeland did, but this was funny. She pinched his cheeks and made a cooing sound. "I'm sure you'll get lots of girls once you grow into your skeleton." The boy gave a wail of dismay and fell from the ceiling. His siblings all howled with laughter.

"Oh gods!" Emzadi gasped as she carefully dropped to the floor. "Your face right now!"

"What on earth have you all done this time?" Lucy spun to see Arman Pradesh himself enter the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy appologise or claim the situation as a victory?

XxXxXxXxX


	10. Chapter 10 Victory (sorta)

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Kaleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

"My appologies sir, but Vander was accusing Cris of being a chick hogger." Lucy was more than a bit terrified of what her idol now thought of her, but she wasn't about to be a simpering doll about it.

"I take it someone set him straight on that." A single brow was raised in Vander's direction.

"Sugar and Spice did!" Emzadi pointed at Lucy and let out a wild giggle.

"Oh? And who might these two young ladies be?"

"Juvia is The Rain Woman, Juvia Lockser." Juvia bowed.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Arman stared at her for a long moment.

"Lucy... I should have known. You've grown into quite the lovely woman. Just like your mother." Lucy gaped and silently pointed at herself. "Yes, I knew your mother, and you when you were a baby. Much has happened since then, but I'm actually your godfather."

XxXxXxXxX

Hugs first or questions first?

XxXxXxXxX


	11. Chapter 11 Questions

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Kaleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

"But... Why... Why didn't they tell me?" Lucy could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"In your mother's case she knew I was in a bad place when my wife died. I wouldn't have been able to take care of you properly. She actually came to Bosco when you were just a little thing and chewed me up for neglecting Farron. Once I got myself sorted out I started finding my boys. I was actually dealing with so much when she got sick she didn't tell me. After she died your father was so furious that I hadn't come to see her that he forbade me from talking to you. I am sorry little one."

Lucy launched herself at Arman and wrapped her arms around his neck, babbling and asking questions about her mother through her sobs. He half her close and stroked her hair. For the first time since her mother fell ill she felt safe. She suddenly had family again, family that had known her mother and cared about her.

"Dad," Chistoff's voice was a soft, bairly heard whisper. "Should I make sure there are rooms ready for Lucy and Juvia to sleep in?"

"W-we don't want t-to impose."

"Nonsense girl. You and your friend are staying here with us while you are in Bosco, and that's all I'll hear on the subject. Cris, let Mr Elan know that we will have two more family members until further notice."

"I'm on it!" Lucy smiled through her tears.

"Hey! Do I get hugs too, or does Dad get to hog them all?"

XxXxXxXxX

So... Does Van get hugs?

XxXxXxXxX


	12. Chapter 12 Group Hug

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Kaleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy giggled at the boy's question and quirked her finger, not at Vander, but at his sisters. The girls tossed themselves into the group hug.

"Juvia, you want in on this?"

"Juvia loves Lucy's hugs!" Vander pouted dramatically and Lucy gave in.

"You too, Van." The preteen grinned and threw himself into the group hug with gusto. Lucy laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck. "You're trouble kid."

"Yeah, but I'm fun."

"Fun trouble."

"Hey! You guys started the family hug without me!" Lucy was pretty sure the whole lot of them left the ground for half a second when Cris added himself to their hug. Crazy dragon slayer strength she guessed.

The smells of dinner had filled the house when the last expected family member arrived. Kaleb was a bit older than her, a knight bathed in the Immaculate Light, and rumored to be the heir to Bosco's largest guild. Lucy had heard rumors about his magic as well, or read them at least. He was supposedly an extremely powerful mindbender wizard.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy make herself an open book, or attempt to prevent Kaleb from snooping in her head?

XxXxXxXxX


	13. Chapter 13 No Point

Some of you might remember those 'choose your own ending' books where you turned to a different page depending on whether you went right or left? This is one of those. Reviews are votes people. What will Lucy do? You decide. I will begin writing the next page tomorrow at the soonest or at my earliest oppotunity.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Bosco as well as the wizards we will meet here are of Desna's creation.

This is pre-timeskip guys. Vander and Emzadi are close to twelve. Cristoff and Xally are close to fourteen. Kaleb if we see him is about 17. Farron, Bickslow, and Zen are 22, 21, and 20.

XxXxXxXxX

She could have tried to block him out of her head, sung an annoying song or done math or something. She seriously considered it, but in the end decided it wouldn't have worked and she didn't have anything to hide anyway. She thought he was super sexy, but he was Boscan and probably knew exactly how appealing he was mind snooping or no mind snooping. So she tried to think happy, friendly thoughts as she greeted the pale-haired teen.

"Hello. You must be Kaleb. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Apparently your dad is my godfather and I will be staying with you'd family for a bit. Oh, and this is Juvia Lockser, my best friend and travelling companion."

"Juvia is pleased to meet Kaleb."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." She couldn't help but blush a bit when he kissed her cheek. It was a simple greeting here, but she still wasn't used to it. "And you as well, Juvia."

 _Singing a song only works if it blocks out all your other thoughts. I can teach you to shield if you wish. It would be useful in more situations than this one._

 _Umm... Thank you. I would appreciate that._

Juvia let out a startled squeak and blushed pomegranate pink. _I startled her. Your friend is... fascinating._

"Mr Elan says dinner is ready."

The whereabouts and activities of Arman's eldest son, Farron, were discussed over dinner, but not the second eldest. Lucy knew Arman had two biological children, Farron and Zen, who, along with his mother, had died in a terrorist attack. However they were still missing one of the six children he had adopted.

XxXxXxXxX

Does Lucy ask about the missing sibling (Bickslow, duh) or attempt to find out where he is without directly asking?

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
